Don't Let Axel in the Kitchen
by UnknownAndUnwritten
Summary: Axel was strolling by the kitchen and Demyx suddenly ran out of the kitchen. Xaldin soon came after Demyx looking ridiculous and demanding Axel to tell him where Demyx ran off to. Axel pointed him in the wrong direction, and as Xaldin ran off, he told Axel to take the cookies out of the oven. Though, things went horribly wrong. Rated "T" for language.


Axel nonchalantly strolled down the corridors of The Castle That Never Was. He suddenly stopped moving as he saw his friend, Demyx, fly out of Xaldin's kitchen; the Nobody was half screaming and half laughing.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames grinned at the sight, "Hey, Demyx! What did you do?" he called out as The Melodious Nocturne ran down the hallway.

"See for yourself!" He laughed as he took a turn around a corner.

" 'See for yourself'? What did that kid do..." Axel mumbled to himself.

Soon, Xaldin busted down the doors to the kitchen, he face was steaming red. He turned to Axel, "Number VII! Tell me where 1X ran off to immediately!" He demanded.

Axel couldn't believe what he saw. Xaldin was wearing a frilly pink dress, a bonnet, and lipstick. He also had some blush powdered on to his cheeks and mascara applied to his eyes. Not only that; Xaldin's dreadlocks were dyed _pink_. The redhead tried to hold back his laughter, but he failed, "What happened to you? Did Demyx give you a make-up session?"

"You!" He grabbed Axel by the collar of his cloak, "Shut up! Now, I demand you to tell me where mullet-boy ran off to!" Lindworm, Xaldin's six lances, were floating right above the redhead.

"Calm down, big guy, he ran off that way!" Axel purposely pointed into the opposite direction Demyx ran off to without any hesitation.

Xaldin dropped the Nobody on to the white marble floor and quickly ran off down the hallway, the power of the wind making him move even quicker with Lindworm following close behind, "Demyx! Get you sorry ass back here!"

"Geez, Xaldin's sure is fast." Axel scratched the back of his head as The Whirlwind Lancer blasted through the corridors; leaving glitter in his tracks.

Though, Xaldin's voice was booming down the hallways, "Axel! Get the cookies out of the oven when they're done baking!"

"Another chore?" Axel whined, "This was my day off too..." The Flurry of Dancing Flames shrugged; Xaldin's was already mad, it wouldn't be a smart idea it deteriorate his mood. He kicked the fallen doors out of his way and walked calmly into the kitchen.

The place was a mess. There were cracks and holes in the wall, floor, and ceiling. The counters were horribly dented and shattered porcelain plates decorated the tile floor and counter-tops. Though, to Axel's surprise, the kitchen appliances were left unharmed.

He brushed some porcelain off a nearby counter-top and sat on the bumpy surface and sighed, "Man... Demyx really pissed Xaldin off... He would be one lucky Nobody if he survives Xaldin's punishment." He stared at the holey ceiling; the kitchen wasn't under any rooms, only an corridor.

Axel stretched and slid off the counter and grabbed two of the few lucky plates that managed to escape the situation unharmed. He spun the tableware as if they were his chakrams; a flame steadily engulfed the plates, "I can never get tired of this..."

He continued to spin the porcelain plates as he strolled around the kitchen whistling. Minutes passed and the oven finally buzzed. A sweet chocolatey aroma drifted through the warm air.

"Mmm~" Axel sniffed the air and stopped spinning the plates. He set the tableware back where he found them and opened the oven and retrieve the baked treats bare-handed. The tray was steaming hot, but the heat didn't even _tickle_ The Flurry of Dancing flames. The redhead placed the tray on a counter-top and counter the cookies, " Thirty-three... Thirty-four... Thirty-five... Thirty-six cookies." Axel picked up one cookie, "Thirty-six, this is enough to give each member two, I bet Xaldin won't mind if I eat one of my two." he bit down on the cookie and a disgusted look spread across his face, "Gross, under-cooked." He left the unfinished baked treat on the counter beside the tray and inspected the oven.

Just as he expected. Someone (probably Demyx) bumped into the oven and set the temperature down. Axel sighed, "What to do..." the redhead muttered to himself. He stared at his hands and then stared at the tray, "Of course! So obvious..."

A small flame materialized in Axel's hands, he approached the cookies and lowered his hand down to the tray. Soon, fire engulfed the cookies and Axel quickly snapped his fingers to sop the fire.

"Oh crap..." Axel stared at the mess he made.

"Hey, Axel. Xaldin told me you were in here while he was flying past me- Wait... what happened?" Roxas strolled in with two sea-salt ice-creams, and as soon as he saw what Axel was standing next to, shock was all over his face.

"Hey, Roxas! How was your mission?" Axel stood in front of the tray and acted as if nothing happened.

"Axel... Why are there ashes on that tray? What... Did you...?" Roxas stared at Axel quizzically.

"Don't change the subject-" Axel was cut-off.

"No, you don't change the subject. Did you burn Xaldin's food?" Roxas crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Axel bluffed.

Roxas walked up to the older Nobody and shoved a sea-salt ice-cream bar into his mouth, "You're screwed." he said bluntly.

Axel nervously scratched the back of his head, but he said no more and quietly ate his ice-cream with Roxas as the waited for Xaldin to come back. "Hey, we should-"

"No." Roxas glared at Axel, "Those cookies didn't even have a chance. You should've left them alone."

"They were cold though!"

"You still should have left them alone. I always liked Xaldin's cookies."

"Ooo~ Do I hear trouble?" Xigbar poked his head through a portal in the ceiling. The Freeshooter stared at the tray of burned cookies Axel was next to, "Dude, this is the hundredth time you burned Xaldin's food. You're so dead-meat."

"It's not my fault Xaldin told me to look after the cookies. He should've been aware of this."

"Like, as if." Xigbar dropped down and inspected the cookies, "You should've left 'em alone."

Axel sighed, "Roxas just told me the exact same thing-"

"Axel!" Xaldin stormed into the room.

Xigbar and Roxas stared at Xaldin. Xigbar was the first to burst out in a fit of laughter, "Xaldin! You look freaking ridiculous!" The Freeshooter gripped his stomach.

Roxas was speechless, he stared at The Whirlwind Lancer with eyes wide-open and his jaw dropped.

Xaldin grabbed Axel by the collar of his Organization XIII cloak again, "I thought you would realize your mistake from last time! Though it seems like you cannot be trusted in the kitchen!" He glared into Axel's emerald-green eyes, "I will say this _once_," he took a deep-breath, "get out of my kitchen you idiot!" he dropped Axel again and charge to the tray of burned cookies.

Xigbar immediately left the kitchen by using a portal and Roxas just scurried out of the room, jumping over whatever that was in his way.

"Geez, fine! Don't come to me when you need any help, got that memorized?" Axel patted his cloak and walked out of the kitchen. He lightly pushed Demyx out of the way with hit boot.

"Ow... Why did ya' do that for?" Demyx softly whined in pain as he laid down on the marble floor face-down.

"You were in my way," Axel stared at his injured friend, "try no to get any blood on the floor, Saïx will kill you."

"Don't tell X-Face..." Demyx weakly raised his hand, "Help me go back to my room..."

"Nah, no thanks." Axel snickered and opened a portal, "Good-luck, Demyx!" he waved and left.

"...Jerk..." The Melodious Nocturne weakly grumbled as he dropped his hand.


End file.
